


every chorus was your name

by jolie_unfiltrd



Series: jon x sansa drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest furs, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Not incest in the end though?, Post-Heritage Confession, Pre-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Violet Eyes, incestual thoughts, so that's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie_unfiltrd/pseuds/jolie_unfiltrd
Summary: “Sansa?” he asked, voice low in the din of the meal, pausing as he raised his ale to his lips. She did not let her gaze linger there or wish to be the goblet from which he drank his fill.She did not imagine what it would be like to taste the brew from his mouth.drabblefest day five:winterfelltitle from:laundry roomby the avett brothers
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jon x sansa drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743184
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	every chorus was your name

i.

Candlelight threw strange shadows in the early evening, Sansa knew that – but seeing it was another. Cersei’s cheekbones sharpened to a knife’s edge. The delicate embroidery at the edge of Sansa’s sleeves became muddled, and one could hardly see the wolves leaping and tumbling over each other.

Her gaze caught on something at the edge of the hall - Jon’s eyes had looked nearly violet in this murky evening light, violet and consumed, as they watched her at the high table.

She knew of only one family with violet eyes, and besides, her half-brother was more Stark than the rest of them. Sansa shook her head to clear the delusions.

\---

ii.

Years passed, winter fell, and Sansa found herself studying her half-brother’s eyes once more, sitting next to him at the high table, a circlet draped across his brow. The roaring fire in the back of the hall kept her warm, draped in her furs, and was not wholly responsible for the flush painted on her cheeks that did not seem to dissipate when he turned to meet her gaze.

“Sansa?” he asked, voice low in the din of the meal, pausing as he raised his ale to his lips.

She did not let her gaze linger there or wish to be the goblet from which he drank his fill. She did not imagine what it would be like to taste the brew from his mouth.

Sansa excused herself, pleading that she did not feel well, but that he did not need check in on her.

She was fine, she insisted.

Cursed by the gods and the seven alike, to lust in such a way after her half-brother, but _fine_.

\---

iii.

The night before battle, Sansa had imagined she’d want to be surrounded by those she loved, but instead, she chose to wander the halls alone.

Torches were used sparingly in these long corridors. Long shadows once would have made her squeal with imagined terror, jumping at any hint of ghosts, but she feared more tangible things now. (Demons, dragons, the dead come back to haunt her).

As she turned the corner, she saw Jon, who gave her an odd smile as he turned to give her room at the window, peering out at the stars over the ramparts, listening to the singing of the people below.

“Hello, cousin.”

“Jon-” she started, before he turned to face her, dark eyes shining bright in the darkness. He brought his hand up to cradle her jaw, and took note of the subtle way she leaned into him. 

“In a way, I’m relieved,” he murmured, his gaze fixated on her lips. “I thought it was a curse I brought back from death, the way I want you.”

“Then I have been cursed from that same moment,” she whispered.

“I am not alone in my wanting,” he said, lowly, though she knew it was a question.

“No,” she replied, trembling as she lifted her face to meet his lips. “Not alone.”


End file.
